Underneath the Darkness
by xRainyx
Summary: Remember when Nico met with Bianca in BOTL? Well, here is a oneshot about that night, but this time, it's Bianca's turn to tell her story. R&R!


**A/N- Okay, this is a oneshot about the night Bianca, as a spirit, met with Nico and Percy. Please read it! R&R!! **

Darkness. That was all Bianca could describe her new life as. From the darkness of the Underworld, to the darkness of her own hair. Everything around her was consumed in darkness. In the corner of her dark room, was at least one thing that wasn't so dark. It was her hunter's bow.

For some reason, the bow had come with her to the underworld. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Bianca stared at the silver crescent shaped bow. It was leaned against the wall, looking even more confident than it had in the real world. Bianca remembered how she used to be so proud of her hunter's bow. Now, she hated it, and she wished it would just go away. The thing was, any time she tossed the bow out the window, it just magically appeared, leaned against the wall like no one had touched it.

_"Maybe it's just like Percy's pen." _Bianca would think to herself. Everyday, she would spend most of her time in her room, just thinking. Sometimes, she had visitors. A spirit named Scathius was assigned by Hades to be Bianca's "servant." (at least that was how Hades put it.) Scathius would visit her from time to time to see if she needed anything. Besides Scathius, Bianca was alone. Alone in this treacherous state that was called death. Silently thinking in her room, Bianca heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." Bianca muttered, just loud enough so who ever was on the other side of the door could hear her. The door creaked open.

"H-hey Bianca...it's Scathius."

Scathius was a pain sometimes. He always seemed too concerned about her. Bianca could never understand why. Scathius made his way into the room, and stood just a few feet away from the door. He was facing Bianca's bed.

"I just thought I'd tell you that you received a call." Scathius stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Bianca said, grimly.

"It was from that brother of yours, what's his name? Nick?"

"No, it's Nico. And what's your point?" Bianca asked. Scathius stared down at his feet, then back at Bianca.

"Well, aren't you going to answer it?" Scathius answered. Bianca just stared blankly at him.

"No." She answered tartly. Just as she had predicted, Scathius's gaze softened.

"Bianca, I'm worried about you." He said.

"Ha, what do you suspect I'm going to do? Commit suicide?" Bianca retorted. Scathius just shook his head.

"Bianca, you have gotten numerous calls from your brother, and you haven't answered a single one." He said sternly.

"I have my reasons." Bianca said back, her gaze searing into his. Scathius was starting to get angry. He started to talk in a sort of parental voice.

"Young lady, if you think just blowing off your brother like that every time he tries to reach out to you well think again!" He scolded.

"Who do you think you are? My father!" Bianca stood up, so that she wasn't the vulnerable one. She felt like a teenager being yelled at for talking on the phone too much. It all felt silly to her. Scathius kept on.

"No, but I think Hades would think the same thing! Bianca, as your caretaker, I am requiring you to answer this call!"

"Fine! I will!" Bianca shouted angrily at him, then stormed out of the room.

Bianca drifted along the dark clouds with a band of other anonymous souls, until they lowered and came to a stop. Among a large group of spirits, Bianca heard her brother's voice ring out above the rest.

"Stop! Only Bianca may drink!" She heard Nico shout. Bianca sighed, then reluctantly drifted towards the offering, and then reformed into her ghostly self. She glanced around. She noticed that not only was Nico there, but so was Percy, and Grover, and some other blond haired girl.

_"Oh, great. He brought the whole entourage_." She thought to herself. Nico gazed up at her like a small child looking in a toy store window.

"Bianca..." He said, almost speechless. Bianca herself, couldn't find the right words to say.

"Nico...you've grown so tall..." She stuttered_. "Gods, is that all I could think of? How stupid_." Bianca talked with Nico and Percy for a while. Confirming that she did not blame Percy for what happened to her, and that she still loved Nico. Bianca spoke the words she had been meaning to say for a while.

"Nico, it's not Percy your mad at, it's me." She winced when she said that. She knew it was all her fault for leaving Nico. She knew that nothing could be done to turn back the clock. Bianca then went on to explain the dangers of being a child of Hades. Once she was done talking, she wanted to jump out of what seemed to be her little "bubble" and hug Nico tightly, never letting go. But she knew that was just a dream. A desperate fantasy.

As Bianca drifted back home, she became lost in thought, again. She played the conversation over and over in her head.

Late that night, Scathius drifted through the dark halls of Hades' manor. He stopped abruptly at the wide double doors at Bianca's room. He slowly creaked open the door, and peered inside. Bianca was still doing as she had been doing for the past few minutes. Just staring lifelessly out her window.

_"At least I know all is well_." Scathius thought to himeself. _"At least I know..." _

**A/N- How did you like it? Please let me know! R&R!! **

**-Rainy**


End file.
